Trap in Island!
by Mamiko Momoda
Summary: Zoro dan Sanji terjebak di suatu pulau yang bernama 'Paradise Island'. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka berdua? Apakah mereka berhasil keluar dari sana sana? Semua jawabannya bisa dicari di sini! Warning: GaJeness, OC, OOC, AU, Yaoi (ZoSan and many others!). crossover antara One Piece dengan fanfic buatanku yang berjudul Paradise Island. R&R please! \( 0 )/
1. Chapter 1, Mage

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfiction buatanku yang terkesan GaJe dan mungkin agak OOC ini. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari cerita buatanku sendiri yang berjudul 'Paradise Island'. Lain kali tolong dibaca, ya? (^_^)

Well, just that to tell. Thanks for the attention.

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, Yaoi (ZoSan, and many others)**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All copyright associated with One Piece belongs to him. Only the ideas contained within this story are from the author. Thank you**

* * *

**TRAP IN ISLAND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di mana aku? __Kenapa badanku rasanya sungguh hangat? __Bukannya tadi aku terjatuh dari kapal? Seharusnya aku berada di laut, kan? Tapi, kenapa saat ini aku merasa hangat?_

Sanji membuka matanya perlahan. Awalnya pria berambut blonde itu tidak bisa melihat dengan baik, tapi kemudian pandangannya makin jelas, jelas, jelas, dan akhirnya jelas 100%.

Awan. Itulah pemandangan yang dilihat olehnya pertama kali. Awan putih yang terbang di langit biru. Ia merasa adanya rasa kangen dengan keadaan ini. Iya, terakhir ia melihatnya adalah saat ia masih bekerja di kapal Baratie. Saat setiap harinya selalu bertemu dengan Kakek tua keparat dan teman-teman keparatnya.

_Tunggu... Bagaimana kabar dengan yang lainnya?_

Rasa cemas mulai menyelimuti Sanji. Bagaimana kabar Nami-swan, Robin-chwan serta yang lainnya? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah hanya dia yang selamat dari badai itu? Atau mungkin, mereka ada di tempat ini juga?

Sanji mengambil posisi berdiri dan mulai melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Ternyata, ia berada di pantai saat ini. Lokasi yang wajar untuk orang yang terdampar di suatu pulau. Ngomong-ngomong, pulau apa ini? Ia ingat Nami-swan tidak ada memberi tanda-tanda akan mendekati suatu pulau. Apa mungkin...

"Kau sudah bangun, koki?" Sepertinya dugaan Sanji salah. Dia menghela napasnya, lega dan kesal juga._  
_

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Marimo?" Sanji mengambil rokoknya, menghidupkannya, lalu menghisapnya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena telah diselamatkan olehku." Sanji mulai sweetdrop dengan tatapan heran. Jadi, alasan kenapa dia bisa berada di pulau antah berantah ini karena telah diselamatkan oleh sang Marimo? "Nenek sihir itu memaksaku untuk menolongmu. Katanya hutang ku akan di tambah kalau tidak turun menyelamatkanmu."

"Oh, my angel nami-swan, ternyata kau mencemaskan diriku~" Sanji mulai mempraktikkan tarian khasnya yang terkesan 'alay' itu. Memang, deh, uke kita satu ini. "Eh... Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Yang penting tidak bersama kita."

"Kudoakan agar kalian selamat, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan~" Zoro hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat tingkah sang ukenya tersayang #dicincang ama Zoro jadi sushi#.

"Hah... Kau ini memang benar-benar seperti orang bodoh saj-" Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah panah yang entah dari mana datangnya. Spontan, mereka langsung mengelak dan nyaris terluka. Kedua pria itu kemudian mencari-cari dari mana asal panah itu.

Terlihat dua orang laki-laki remaja, sekitar seumuran dengan Luffy, dengan salah satu dari mereka tengah mengarahkan busur kepada mereka.

"Hoi, tunggu dulu, Izumo! Mereka tidak mengenakan seragam panitia! Mereka juga bukan murid sekolah kita!" Ucap laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. Sedangkan yang dipanggil Izumo itu tetap mengarahkan busurnya kepada mereka berdua.

"Ada kemungkinan mereka adalah _Mage Hunter_."

"Mananya dari mereka yang mirip? Matamu sudah rabun, ya? Perlu kupesankan kacamata dengan si Misa-chan?"

"Apaan, sih?! Berisik sekali kau! Emangnya kau itu siapa, hah?!"

"Siapa aku? Namaku adalah Takuya Hatsuto! Camkan itu baik-baik di kepalamu!" Perdebatan antara laki-laki bernama Izumo dengan Takuya terus berlanjut. Mengingatkanku dengan pertengkaran seseorang~ #Ini author kagak waras atau apa?#

"Kalau ingin bertengkar, lakukan di tempat lain." Ujar Zoro dengan santai. Sanji mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan semenya #ditendang ama Sanji nyampe ke surga (Amiiiiin...)#

"Hatsuto-kun! Izumo-kun! Kenapa kalian lama sekali, sih? Yang lainnya sudah menunggu!" Ucap seorang laki-laki (What? Male again?) yang sepertinya merupakan teman dari kedua laki-laki ini. "Eh? Siapa kedua orang itu?"

"_Mage Hunters._"

"Bukan, bodoh!" Yup, mulai lagi, deh perdebatannya. Silakan di tunggu voting dukungannya #Plaaaak#.

"CUKUP!" Pria itu kemudian mendekati Zoro dan Sanji yang sudah penuh dengan sweetdrop melihat perdebatan dua laki-laki lainnya. "Namaku Kagami Misaki, salam kenal. Kutebak, kalian pasti bukan orang sini, kan? Oh, ya. Sebelum itu, perkenalkanlah dulu diri kalian."

"Aku Sanji, dan ini Zoro. Kami kru dari Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami." Jelas Sanji, singkat. Laki-laki yang di depannya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" Tanyanya lagi. #Kepo, nih, ye...#

"Kapal kami terkena badai, dan... Begitulah." Jawaban Sanji kembali dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Usulku, bagaimana kalau kalian sementara bergabung dulu dengan kami?"

"Kau juga bajak laut?" Pertanyaan Sanji di jawab dengan tawaan ringan.

"Bukan. Aku adalah _mage. _Atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'Penyihir'. Dua orang yang di sana juga seorang penyihir. Di pulau ini juga masih banyak lagi penyihir yang bertebaran di mana-mana." Jawab Kagami.

"Jadi? Pulau ini tempat untuk penyihir?" Tanya Sanji lagi._  
_

"Bukan! Bagaimana, ya, menjelaskannya? Intinya begini, kami dulunya adalah murid suatu sekolah untuk para penyihir. Dan suatu hari, sekolah kami diserang oleh _Mage Hunters_ atau disebit dengan 'Pemburu Penyihir'. Lalu, setelah sadarnya, kami sudah berada di pulau ini. Katanya nama pulau ini adalah '_Paradise Island'_. Yah, behitulah inti ceritanya!" Jelasnya. "Yah, daripada itu, bergabunglah dulu dengan kami sampai teman-teman kalian datang untuk menjemput kalian. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Kali ini Zoro yang menjawab. "Izinkan kami untuk bergabung dengan kalian walaupun hanya sementara."

"Bagus. Ikuti aku."

**TBC~**

**Yey! Akhirnya fanfic buatanku selesai juga! Walaupun masih terkesan GaJe dan berantakan, intinya udah jadi! Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! (Malah nyanyi Dora The Explorer).**

**Jadi, intinya fanfic ini crossover antara One Piece dengan cerita buatanku yang berjudul Paradise Island. Dibaca, ya!**

**Itulah semua yang bisa saya sampaikan. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam menuliskan kata atau terdapatnya kat-kata yang menyinggung hati. (Malah baca pidato).**

**Ditunggu reviewnya, ya! (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2, Paradise Island

Muncul juga Chapter 1 nya! Senangnya... Fanfic ini juga tak akan muncul tanpa adanya pembaca-pembaca sekalian juga, Arigatou ne~ (^_^)

Bagi yang masih kurang mengerti, intinya Zoro ama Sanji terdampar di pulau ini dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang namanya _mage, _pokoknya gitu, deh! #Just that?!#

Thanks for reading!

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, Yaoi (ZoSan, and many others)**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All copyright associated with One Piece belongs to him. Only the ideas contained within this story are from the author. Thank you.**

* * *

**TRAP IN ISLAND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah caranya bagaimana Zoro dan Sanji bisa terdampar di pulau ini, dan akhirnya bertemu dengan rombongan para penyihir yang disebut _mage _ini.

Jadi, secara garis besarnya, para _mage _ini di serang oleh _mage hunters _dengan menghasilkan suatu kehancuran besar. Setelah sadar, mereka sudah berada di pulau yang bernama 'Paradise Island' ini. Mereka diajak untuk melakukan sebuah permainan, yaitu kabur dari semua rintangan yang dihadapi sampai akhirnya bisa keluar dari pulau itu.

Permainan ini dilakukan dengan kelompok, setiap kelompoknya terdiri dari 1 sampai dengan 10 orang. Kelompok yang sekarang ini ditemui oleh pasangan favorit kita #Plaaaak# adalah kelompok 14, dengan beranggotakan 8 orang.

Kagami Misaki, orang yang mengajak Zoro dan Sanji untuk bergabung sementara. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir api, es, waktu, dan bersenjatakan tombak.

Izumo Minomoto, laki-laki yang tadi membidik Zoro dengan panah dan memiliki dendam yang sangat besar terhadap _Mage Hunters_. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir pengobatan dan keahlian menggunakan panah.

Takuya Hatsuto, seorang pria yang keras kepala sekaligus bersifat tsundere. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir api dan beresenjatakan pisau.

Rei Sasagawa, orang dingin yang selalu menyendiri. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir cahaya dan bersenjatakan pedang.

Katsuga Yorusuke, seorang laki-laki ramah yang juga bersifat baik. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir pengobatan.

Shika Minami, seorang wanita dewasa yang berfikiran tajam. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir transformasi dan ilusi.

Nozomi Minami, adik dari Shika Minami dan bersifat ceria. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir api.

Dan yang terakhir, Oyabu Yamaguchi, seorang mantan petinju yang juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir cahaya. Sayangnya, ia sudah tewas karena suatu kecelakaan.

Itulah anggota-anggota dari kelompok 14 ini.

* * *

"Jadi? Kalian sebenarnya adalah bajak laut? Keren!" Ujar seorang perempuan yang menurut Sanji sifatnya mirip dengan Luffy.

"Benar sekali, Minami-chan." Jawab Sanji sambil terus menikmati makanannya. "Shiozake* buatanmu sungguh lezat, Minami-san. Penuh rasa cinta tertuang di dalam masakan buatan mu. Tapi, seingatku ikan salmon perlu di dinginkan selama dua hari dan kemudian dipanggang. Bagaimana cara salmon ini bisa beku dalam waktu 1 jam?"

"Oh, aku minta bantuan dengan Kagami untuk mendinginkannya. Dia, kan, pengguna _frost magic_." Jelasnya. Sanji membalasnya dengan berbagai pujian lainnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kagami dan temanmu Zoro belum kembali juga?"

"Ah... Si bodoh itu..." Sanji memasang tampang cuek abiz. _Emang gua pikirin? _Kata sanji dalam hati #Wuih, Sanji gaol!#.

"Iya, mereka belum kembali juga. Apa mungkin mereka bertemu dengan _Mage Hunters_?!" Seru Izumo yang dibalas dengan pukulan dari Takuya.

"Bisa jadi benar... Aku cemas dengan Kagami-kun! Lebih baik aku pergi mencarinya saja!" Nozomi berdiri dari tempat duduknya bermaksud untuk mencari Kagami, tapi aksinya langsung dihentikan oleh kakaknya.

"Sudahlah. Aku jamin mereka pasti selamat." Ucap Takuya dengan malasnya. "Ngantuk. Aku mau tidur di tempat bisa."

"Iya juga, ini sudah malam! Mari kita tidur saja dulu. Tapi, bagaimana cara Kagami dan Zoro bisa menemukan kita kalau kita mematikan api unggunnya? Lebih baik ada yang berjaga malam. Apakah ada yang bersedia?" Tanya Shika. Dan tenang saja, aku jamin tak lama lagi pasti akan ada yang mengajukan diri.

"Dengan senang hati, Minami-saaaaaan~~~!" Sanji kembali mempraktikkan tarian penuh cintanya #dafuq?# dengan mata lope lope. Shika hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sanji.

"Terima kasih, Sanji. Kalau ada apa-apa, kami ada di gua 50 meter ke arah selatan dari sini." Lalu tinggal lah Sanji sendirian.

**Sedangkan Zoro dan Kagami...**

"Yak, sudah cukup banyak kayu bakar yang diambil. Ayo, kita kembali ke tempat mereka. Ehm... Namamu Roronoa Zoro, kan?" Kagami mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali nama Zoro yang dijawab dengan 'hmmm'-an. "Dan... Temanmu yang pirang itu namanya Sanji, kan?"

"Salah. Namanya adalah Koki Genit." Yang dijawab malah tertawa dengan jawaban Zoro. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya menaikkan satu alisnya tanda 'loe-ngapa-ketawa-emang-ada-yang-lucu-ya-?'.

"Kau dan dia sepertinya akrab." Oops, salah besar.

"Begitukah yang terlihat di matamu? Kalau iya, tandanya matamu sudah rusak." Kagami kembali tertawa tak jelas. Sepertinya bukan cuma matanya yang rusak, tapi otaknya juga sudah rusak.

"Tapi kalian memang terlihat akrab seperti sepasang kekasih. Apakah kalian pernah melakukan 'itu' sebelumnya?" _What the hell?! __Aku melakukan 'itu' dengan si alis lingkar itu?! Kiamatlah dunia. _Batin Zoro dalam hatinya.

"Belum dan tidak akan pernah." Zoro benar-benar merasa risih dengan orang ini. Rasanya pingin sekali memasak orang ini di atas penggorengan lalu menyantapnya #Lah, koq malah jadi mirip Sanji? XD#.

"Kenapa? Apa karena dia cowok?" Tebak Kagami.

"Yah, itu salah satu alasannya." Sebenarnya Zoro memiliki sejibun alasan lain, tapi ia malas menyebutkannya satu per satu.

"Polos sekali, padahal kau lebih tua dariku. Apakah kau tak tahu apa arti dari kata 'Paradise' untuk pulau ini?" Zoro melihat ke Kagami dengan tatapan 'jelas-gua-tahu-dong-apa-artinya'.

"Surga, kan?" Kagami tersenyum kecil.

"Benar, 'Paradise' berarti 'SURGA'." Ucap Kagami dengan penekanan pada kata surga. Zoro memasang tampang bingung.

"Terus? Maksudmu itu apa?" Kagami memamerkan senyumnya. Senyum 'licik' nya.

"Kau akan mengerti nantinya."

**TBC~**

**Selesai juga akhirnya... Capek juga, ya, ternyata membuat fanfic! Plus hasilnya kacau lagi!**

**Ditunggu review-nya~ \(^0^)/**

**Oh, ya. Penjelasan tentang makanan Shiozake yang tadi dibuat oleh Shika.**

***S****hiozake alias salmon asin ini jarang ditemukan di supermarket di luar Jepang. Namun biasanya orang memanfaatkan potongan salmon segar yang biasa kita temukan di supermarket. **

**Cara membuatnya, kita cukup menaburkan garam secukupnya ke salmon dan simpan di lemari pendingin selama dua hari. Setelah itu, kau akan menikmati rasa salmon asin nan segar dan siap untuk diolah lebih lanjut, baik itu digoreng atau dipanggang selama beberapa menit. **

**Nikmati salmon asing ini dengan potongan sushi atau sandwich, atau dijadikannya sebagai topping untuk salad atau onigiri (nasi kepal Jepang).**


	3. Chapter 3, Medicine

Akhirnya muncul juga chapter 2 nya! Fanfic ini tak akan terus berlanjut tanpa adanya dukungan dari para readers sekalian. Arigatou ne~! (^0^)/

Dan please, harap dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahan dalam menuliskan kata atau kalimat. Wajar... Author baru, plus B.I. nyaris remedial. Hahaha...

Itulah yang bisa saya sampaikan, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic buatanku yang gaje dan kacau ini.

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, Yaoi (ZoSan, and many others)**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. All copyright associated with One Piece belongs to him. Only the ideas contained within this story are from the author. Thank you.**

* * *

**TRAP IN ISLAND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di kapal Thousand Sunny sungguh tena-

"DAGIIIIING!"

...berisik.

"Diam, Luffy! Tak lihat, ya, kalau aku sedang memasak?" Ujar seorang perempuan dengan rambut merahnya.

"Tapi aku lapaaar...!" Sang kapten merengek makin jadi dan berguling-guling di lantai. Perempuan yang berambut hitam hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kaptennya.

"Kalau begitu sabar sedikit! Aku ini bukan seorang koki yang bisa memasak dengan baik!"

"Koki? Ngomong-ngomong, bagimana, ya, kabar Zoro dan Sanji?" Nami sedikit tertegun, tapi kemudian ia melanjuti masakannya lagi.

"Kita, kan, sudah sepakat untuk mencari mereka besok pagi. Palingan mereka terdampar di suatu pulau sekitar sini." Jawab Nami dengan menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah. Kalau saja ia tak salah memprediksi cuaca, pasti hal ini tak akan terjadi. Ditambah, ia menyuruh Zoro untuk menolong Sanji yang terjatuh karena melindunginya.

"Sudahlah, Navigator-san. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Mereka pasti selamat, jadi tidak perlu cemas." Ucap Robin dengan senyuman. _Dia membaca pikiranku, _Batin Nami dalam hatinya, kemudian membalas senyuman Robin dengan senyuman pula.

"Terima kasih, Robin."

* * *

Zoro diselimuti dengan kebingungan yang merajarela.

_Apa maksud dari laki-laki cerewet ini? Surga? Jadi maksudnya semua orang yang ada di sini bisa masuk surga? Atau malah pulau ini memang pulau surga?! _Dia tak henti-henti memikirkannya. Rasanya ada yang janggal dari kalimatnya, tapi ia masih belum mengerti. _Ah... Sudahlah, itu tak penting juga._

"Yak, kita sudah sampai. Tapi di mana mereka?" Ujar Kagami sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Mereka sudah tidur." Zoro dan Kagami tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban yang entah dari mana munculnya. Ternyata, masih ada seorang laki-laki blonde di sini. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya?

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Mimpi buruk?" Ucap Zoro menatap Sanji dengan tatapan meremeh yang mengakibatkan munculnya perempatan siku di kepala Sanji.

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah Minami-san." Sanji merespon balik dengan cueknya.

"Oh, Shika menyuruhmu untuk jaga malam, toh. Kalau begitu biar aku lagi saja yang jaga." Kata Kagami seraya mengambil posisi duduk. "Kau boleh tidur di gua tempat yang lain berada."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sanji dengan senyuman yang dibalas dengan senyuman pula. Sanji sempat melihat sedikit ke mereka, kemudian hilang di balik pohon.

"Hm... Dan, kau Zoro?"

"Aku belum mengantuk." Kagami hanya ber-oh ria lalu menarik tangan Zoro sehingga laki-laki yang ditarik langsung berada di posisi duduk.

"Hoi! Apa-apaan kau?!" Marah Zoro, sedangkan yang dimarahi malah ketawa. Zoro benar-benar kesal dengan orang yang kurang ajar ini. Selalu saja seenaknya. Kalau laki-laki ini musuh, pasti sudah dibunuhnya. Tapi apa daya? Dia malah ditolong oleh orang ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan lomba? Yang lebih duluan tidur itulah yang kalah." Kagami Misaki menantang seorang Roronoa Zoro yang terkenal akan tukang tidur nya. Benar-benar keputusan yang sangat baik. Sudah pasti ketahuan, kan, siapa pemenangnya? Tapi karena mengingat harga diri, Zoro menerimanya. "Bagus, yanb kalah harus menerima permintaan yang menang, oke?"

"Baiklah." Alangkah bodohnya dirimu, Zoro.

* * *

Keheningan menghantui mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berbicara satu pun. Dan hal ini sudah berlangsung selama satu jam. Zoro sudah merasa ngantuk, sangat ngantuk. Dia bisa saja tidur saat ini juga, tapi ia tak mau kalah dari Kagami. Dia tak mau diperintah oleh orang yang mesum dan seenaknya ini. Membayangi hukumannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Jadi, dia lebih memilih untuk melawan rasa kantuknya.

"Cantik, ya." Ujar Kagami secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Zoro kaget.

"Siapa?"

"Cowok blonde itu."

1...

2...

3...

"HAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

"Yup, dia memang sangat cantik. Putih, langsing, manis, dan dia juga sedikit keras kepala. Benar-benar tipeku." Zoro hanya bisa jawdrop mendengar pengakuan dari pria ini. Ternyata yang namanya manusia itu bermacam-macam. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan yang tertarik ke sesama jenis. Ditambah, yang disukainya adalah orang yang menurut Zoro benar-benar tak pantas untuk disukai. "Sayangnya, dia sudah memiliki orang yang disukai dan menyukai."

"Ng? Emangnya siapa yang menyukainya selain mu?" Zoro yakin, orang yang disukainya pasti adalah para perempuan. Tapi, tak disangka ternyata masih ada lagi yang menyukai orang bodoh dan genit macam dia.

"Nozomi." Ternyata Nozomi... Sebentar, siapa Nozomi itu?

"Nozomi? Siapa dia?"

"Kau nggak tahu? Itu, loh... Adiknya si Shika." Oh, perempuan itu... Tunggu dulu, kenapa perempuan itu bisa suka dengan alis lingkar?

"Cewek itu menyukai si koki genit?"

"Loh, kok malah dia? Aku, kan ngomongin Hatsuto-kun." Hatsuto? Rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Apaan, sih?! Berisik sekali kau! Emangnya kau itu siapa, hah?!"_

_"Siapa aku? Namaku adalah Takuya Hatsuto! Camkan itu baik-baik di kepalamu!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Oh, ya! Hatsuto itu nama cowok yang tadi pagi ditemuinya! Tapi...

"Katamu, kan, cowok blonde?"

"Rambut Hatsuto-kun juga blonde, kan? Walaupun agak lebih gelap sedikit." Iya juga, ya... Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Jadi, dia salah sangka?

Blush. Zoro benar-benar merasa malu. Ternyata yang diomongin dari awal itu bukan Sanji, tapi memang teman dari cowok ini! Malunya...

"Hooo... Ternyata kau malah mikirin Sanji, toh..." Kagami mulai memamerkan senyuman liciknya lagi. "Ternyata benar kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Bu- Bukan!" Sangkal Zoro dengan gugup. Kenapa dia bisa segugup ini?

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa nyambung ke sana?"

"I- Itu... Hah, sudahlah." Zoro hanya pasrah. Sebenarnya dia bisa mengelak lebih lanjut, tapi ia malas untuk memperpanjang masalah sepele ini.

"Tapi Sanji memang lumayan cantik." DUAAARRR! Ternyata pria ini sudah tak waras. Lebih tepatnya, dari awal memang sudah gila!

Kagami tertawa (lagi) melihat Zoro yang dipenuhi sweatdrop. Tapi tawanya lama-kelamaan berhenti dan berubah menjadi senyuman misterius. Zoro yang mengetahuinya mulai merasakan adanya sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku mau tidur." Ucap Kagami seraya mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Berarti aku yang menang?"

"Ya, kau menang." Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah sang pendekar hijau. "Aku ada hadiah bonus untukmu." Kagami merogoh celananya untuk mencari barang yang dimaksud dan melemparnya ke arah Zoro. Benda itu seperti obat kapsul berwarna hijau dan biru.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Zoro.

"Obat." Jawab Kagami santai.

"Aku tahu ini obat. Tapi obat apa?" Tanya Zoro kembali.

"Pokoknya obat, deh. Tapi jangan kau minum, ya. Kasih saja ke Sanji. Dan, lebih baik meminumnya saat malam hari. Kau juga harus mengawasinya saat dia minum obat itu." Jelas Kagami panjang lebar.

"Kenapa?" Zoro menjadi sangat bingung dengan orang ini.

"Pokoknya kasih! Kalau tidak aku tidak akan memenuhi permintaanmu." Ancamnya.

"Hm... Baiklah..." Kagami memberikannya senyuman lagi dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan sang pendekar sendirian.

"Semoga berhasil, Zoro."

**TBC~**

**Horeee! Akhirnya chapter 2 nya muncul juga! Maaf ya kalau banyak kejanggalan dan keanehan di sini, seperti kesalahan dalam menuliskan kalimat, alur cerita yang berantakan, EYD yang belepotan, dsb.**

**Daaan, readers ada yang tahu nggak kira-kira obat apa yang dikasih Kagami untuk Zoro? Hayo ditebak...**

**Sekian, terima kasih.**

**Review please! (^0^)/**


End file.
